Gargantuar
Gargantuars (Gargantuar Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) are the third strongest zombies in Plants vs. Zombies (only Dr. Zomboss and the Giga-gargantuar are stronger, and the Giga-Football Zombie has the same amount of health), taking two instant kills to destroy. It is the 23rd zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Not only does this massive land zombie have high health, but it also crushes the player's plants instead of eating them. Because the Gargantuar can crush plants, it is capable of destroying Spikerocks and Spikeweeds (Spikerock takes nine crushes of damage in Plants vs. Zombies and three in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time though). Upon dying, Gargantuars drop their telephone pole, wild life pole, or zombie, roar, sway, and fall over. Once a Gargantuar has lost half of its health (or been attacked by an instant kill), it will throw its Imp if it is not more than halfway to the player's house. Suburban Almanac Entries ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Gargantuar ' Gargantuar is a gigantic zombie. Toughness: extremely high When Gargantuar walks, the Earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. But he still can't find a girlfriend. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '''Gargantuar' Gargantuar really is kind of a big deal Damage:crushed plants with pole Special:throws Imp when damaged Gargantuar is the embodiment of power, made real. He is a juggernaut of hunger, from which there is no escape. He is fear unleashed. Well, he's fear slightly leashed. Mummified Gargantuar Massive zombie from a royal line of mummies. Damage: crushes plants with sarcophagus Special: launches Imp Mummy when damaged True Fact #1: The pyramids were built in an attempt to make Mummified Gargantuar seem small. It didn't work. True Fact #2: The Sphinx isn't missing its nose... that is the face of... Gargantuar. Gargantuar Pirate Enormous zombie who redefines the shark attack. Damage: crushes plants with shark Special: fires off Pirate Imp when damaged Gargantuar Pirate likes short walks off the plank, moonlit raiding parties, and the smell of cannon fire. A true romantic. Wild West Gargantuar Humongous zombie with brand awareness. Damage: crushes plants with brand Special: launches Bull Rider when damaged Likes candy. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies'' and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Gargantuar absorbs 150 normal damage shots and its appearance changes after 50 and 100 normal damage shots before dying at 150 normal damage shots or 2 instant kills. The Gargantuar throws its Imp at 75 normal damage shots, or 1 instant kill. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures After 50 damage (or one instant kill) the Gargantuar Zombie will throw the Imp. After 150 damage, the Gargantuar Zombie will be defeated. The only degrade is at 50 when its Imp is thrown, no bandages appear on the Gargantuar Zombie. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 5-8, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: Column Like You See 'Em, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heavy Weapon, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap *Puzzle Mode: Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, Me Smash!, Last Stand: Roof, Last Stand: Endless *Survival Mode: all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Bowling, all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Zombitorium Manor: All levels Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Ancient Egypt: Day 8, Day 25, Pyramid of Doom. *Pirate Seas: Day 8, Dead Man's Booty. *Wild West: Day 8, Big Bad Butte. *Piñata Party (regular and Feastivus). Strategies Plants vs. Zombies You can delay a Gargantuar with Spikerocks, which take nine smashes before they disappear. Cheap plants like Puff-shrooms are also a good choice, as they have fast recharge and cost no sun which makes them good emergency delayers. It is advised that you attack it with at least one instant, or else it may do a lot of damage to your vital defenses. Winter Melons are quite useful against it, especially in Survival: Endless. Although Chompers cannot eat a Gargantuar whole, they can keep biting at it, doing two nds per bite, making them good for weakening them. Hitting a Gargantuar with a Squash followed by a Jalapeno kills it fast, and prevents the Imp from doing serious damage. A charged Potato Mine will deal damage to the Gargantuar when it crushes it. Hypno-shrooms do not work against it, because it does not try to eat anything. However, a hypnotized Imp can eat a Gargantuar without dying. Rows of Gloom-shrooms adjacent to his path will work as well. In the Survival Mode Pool levels (especially Survival: Endless) you can stagger it for a club in Vasebreaker.]] a bit so that Gloom-shrooms in the Pool kill Gargantuars before they reach ones on dry land. Another way to take out a Gargantuar is to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood. You can also kill a Gargantuar without making it launch its Imp. You have to have good defenses, though. First, let your plants damage it until its arm gets a patch. Once that happens, quickly use an Instant Kill. It will die and the Imp will not even be thrown. Probably the most useful strategy for Gargantuars, working well in both Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and Column Like You See 'Em, is using two Jalapenos, one to activate the Imp and another one to take them out without major damage from the Imp. I, Zombie In the I, Zombie level Me Smash!, these are useful in hard rows without multiple Squashes, although occasionally a single Squash and a Kernel-pult with other offensive plants can kill it too. Vasebreaker In Vasebreaker, save some Squashes to get rid of these zombies, though Potato Mines work as well. There will be a Gargantuar but it might be difficult as the Squashes will go away after some time and clicking randomly until the Gargantuar appears might outnumber your other lane. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Day 8 of Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas Two Potato Mines can kill a Gargantuar. Gargantuars can also be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult to allow time for plants to do more damage to them. In Pirate Seas, Snapdragon with Plant Food can cause massive damage like an instant kill, meaning that two uses of Plant Food on a Snapdragon can kill the Gargantuar. Wild West - Day 8 Use Plant Food on a Pea Pod twice to defeat the Gargantuar. Without plant food, it will be hard to defeat. Also, a stalling strategy can be used by moving a cart when a plant is about to be crushed by this zombie. Do this repeadtably until the Gargantuar is taken out. Just don't let the plant die. Challenge Zone Winter Melon does solid damage and slows down Gargantuar. Pea Pod with Torchwood does incredible damage, especially with two maxed out Pea Pods and Plant Food boosted Torchwood. Squash with Jalapeno also can deal with it, and the Jalapeno can take out the Imp too. In Pirate Seas, Spring Bean also works, but only if Gargantuar is in a lane that is adjacent to water. Remember that Power Toss and Power Pinch (before 1.7 update) don't work against it, but in Pirate Seas you can push Gargantuar into the water with Power Toss. Giga-gargantuar The '''Giga-gargantuar' is the second most powerful zombie in the game (only surpassed by Dr. Zomboss), found only in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), Survival: Roof (Endless), Co-op Endless and Last Stand: Endless. It has double the health of a regular Gargantuar. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie_gargantuar_telephonepole.png|Telephone Pole Zombie_gargantuar_duckxing.png|Wildlife Crossing Sign Zombie_gargantuar_zombie.png|Zombie Club Gargantuar.gif|Animated Gargantuar 167semq_th.gif|Walking Gargantuar Animation Screenshot_gargantuars.png|Three Gargantuars with different weapons (Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie) Fther and baby.jpg|Gargantuars and Imps A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A frozen Gargantuar and its Imp with butter DURH!!!.png|Gargantuar with butter about to throw its Imp Gargantuar2.jpg|Gargantuar with a Wildlife Crossing Sign gargantuars.PNG|Plenty of Gargantuars Dead Gaganturar.JPG|A dead Gargantuar's head. Zombie gargantuar head.png|A Gargantuar's head. Zombie gargantuar body1.png|The body of a Gargantuar. Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar with Imp Gargantuar zonder imp.png|Gargantuar without Imp tinyGargantuar.JPG|Tiny Gargantuars ahugewaveofgargantuarsisapproaching.png|A huge wave of Gargantuars is approaching! DS Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar on DS version Cardboard Gloom shroom attacking gargantuars.jpg|Gargantuars in I, Zombie Endless (hacked) gargantuar5.png|HD Gargantuar Zombie_gargantuar_trashcan1.png|Gargantuar's trash can smashing.PNG|Gargantuar is smashing a plant. Gar 1st de.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade Gar 2nd de.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade Gar 1st de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade without Imp Gar 2nd de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade without Imp Gar burnt.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar Gar burnt without Imp.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar without Imp eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|A hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar eat Gargantuar.JPG|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie eating a frozen Gargantuar File:GargantuarSeedPacket.png|Gargantuar Seed Packet in PC version Gar Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Dead Gar.JPG|A dead Gargantuar DeadGargantuarfrozen.PNG|A dead frozen Gargantuar Buttergargantuar.jpg|Buttered Gargantuar Gargantuar ate your brains.png|Gargantuar succeeds in reaching your house on the Roof. fsafaedf.jpeg|Gargantuar Plush Zombie_gargantuar_head2.png|Gargantuar's head ( Second degrade )|link=http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/plantsvszombies/images/0/0b/Zombie_gargantuar_head2.png Zombie_gargantuar_outerarm_lower2.png|Gargantuar's Arm ( Second degrade ) Zombie_charred_gargantuar_head.png|A gargantuar's charred head. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Gargantuarz.png|Gargantuar Zombie on loading screen 1002335_556718341062044_960460295_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's first official photo 1098265_555681104499101_416841124_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's shadow from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page PvZABurntGargantuar.PNG|Burnt Gargantuar Zombie without the Imp PvZAChoosePlantsGargantuar.PNG|Gargantuar Zombie in the "Choose Plants" screen. Note the lack of a pole. descarga (8)75675.jpg|Half of body of a Gargantuar with your Imp. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Gargentry.jpg|Almanac's photo of the Mummified Gargantuar Gargentry2.jpg|Almanac's photo of the Gargantuar Pirate (notice the shark has eaten a zombie) Gargentry3.jpg|Almanac's photo of Wild West Gargantuar Screenshot 2013-12-06-17-35-27.png|Fallen Gargantuar Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Gargantuars in the Wild West Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-19-58.png|Gargantuars in Ancient Egypt Gargpira.jpg|Gargantuars in Pirate Seas Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar Pirate (Notice the dinosaur skeleton inside its body) Buttergarg.jpg|A Buttered Gargantuar Pirate Shark.jpg|A shark used by a Gargantuar Pirate, along with the Gargantuar's Head YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Mummified Gargantuar along with a Treasure Yeti is very rare. Foodgarg.jpg|A Pirate Gargantuar with Plant Food DeadPirateGargantuar.PNG|Dead Gargantuar Pirate Mummygarghitt.jpg|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash a plant Snarcoughigoose.png|Mummified Gargantuar's sarcophagus Pirategarghit.jpg|A frozen Gargantuar Pirate about to smash a plant. Gargz.png|Gargantuar's costume in Feastivus GargWildWst.png|A glowing Gargantuar (very rare) 078.PNG|A Wild West Gargantuar ate your brains 082.PNG|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to throw its Imp Mummy Gargantuar.smash.frozen.jpg|If you look closely on the Gargantuar on the bottom, A cloud of dust appears. IMG_0017.PNG|A Mummified Gargantuar "eating" your brains IMG_0025.PNG|A chilled glowing Pirate Gargantuar IMG_0032.PNG|Mummy zombie in sarcophagus waving PirateGargantuarDeadWithImp.PNG|Pirate Gargantuar defeat along its Imp Pirate Zombie DeadWWGargantuar.PNG|Wild West Gargantuar defeated along its Zombie Bull Rider Hqdefault.jpg|A Day 8 fight Gargantuar Gargantuar PvZ2 almanac.PNG|Gargantuar's Almanac Entry Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *A Lawn Mower or a Roof Cleaner can kill a Gargantuar, despite the size of the Gargantuar. When it is killed by one, the Gargantuar turns into a puff of smoke even though the Gargantuar is not mechanical. **This could be because the Gargantuar has no "head falling off" animation. It would also seem odd if it dies the normal way (drop club, stagger, fall down and die) when hit by a lawn mower (actually both seem weird, but exploding seems better and more appropriate than the normal death). *Despite the Almanac saying that the Earth trembles when Gargantuar walks, the whole screen does not shake when he takes a step, although this happens when Gargantuar smashes a plant and when it dies. **The Almanac probably says that to emphasize the Gargantuar's power and control. *In the I, Zombie level Me Smash!, the Gargantuar squashes the brain instead of eating it. **However, there is a biting sound when this happens. The same sound is also played after it kills a plant. This is because the Gargantuar has no eating animation. ***This is also played when a Zomboni, a Catapult Zombie, or Dr. Zomboss' Fireball or Iceball attack kills a plant, or when the Zombot's foot or camper crushes other plants. *According to its Suburban Almanac Entry, the Gargantuar is the only Zombie who is looking for love. *The Gargantuar is the second most expensive zombie in I, Zombie, costing 300 Sun. **The only zombie which costs more in I, Zombie is the Dancing Zombie, which costs 350 sun. ***Both use other Zombies to attack. *If the Gargantuar is killed by an explosive and hasn't been able to throw its Imp, the body of the Imp will also disintegrate inside the trash can and then its head will fall onto the pile of ash the Gargantuar has turned into. *If the Gargantuar is killed (not by explosive instant kills besides Potato Mines) while the Imp is still alive, the Imp will recede back into its trash can. *The Gargantuar will not hit other zombies that have been affected by a Hypno-shroom. The Zombie will eat the Gargantuar, but they usually cannot kill the Gargantuar before he goes away because Gargantuar's high health. *If a Chomper manages to kill a Gargantuar, it will show the chewing animation with a normal zombie's arm sticking out. *The Gargantuar, the Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, the Giga-gargantuar, the Catapult Zombie and the Squash Zombie are the only zombies that can crush plants. *If a Gargantuar is killed while slowed by some sort of ice plant right at the starting point you will be able to see the corpse while you are picking plants (Survival Mode and Last Stand: Endless only.) *The Gargantuar smashes and crushes the plants, similar to what the Squash does to zombies. *Gargantuars can have one of three different clubs: a telephone pole, a wildlife crossing sign, or another zombie. **The zombies that the Gargantuars use have cut ties on their clothes. **Gargantuars only use normal zombies as clubs. **Their hand's graphics seem to be designed specifically for the telephone pole, as for other clubs their fingers partially overlap the sprite of the wildlife crossing sign or Zombie respectively. *The name "Gargantuar" likely comes from its gargantuan size or possibly as a reference to the Toho movie "The War of the Gargantuas". **It also may also be a reference to the fictional French giant Gargantua. *Gargantuars can only throw its Imp five squares away from the right side of the screen. If a Gargantuar loses half of its health at the fifth square, it can't throw an Imp. *The Gargantuar is one of the two zombies that have a Giga form. The other is the Football Zombie. *The Gargantuar is one of the three zombies that comes in groups, the other two are the Zombie Bobsled Team and the Dancing Zombie with its Backup Dancers. *When a Gargantuar throws an Imp while it is frozen or slowed down, the Imp will also be slowed down. *The Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, the Bungee Zombie, the Balloon Zombie above the pool, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Catapult Baseball Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies whose heads don't fall off when killed or defeated. *When the Gargantuar smashes a plant, the whole screen shakes. **The screen also shakes when the Gargantuar's dead body hits the ground. **It also happens when the Squash squashes any zombies. **This also occurs when Cob Cannon's cob explodes. *When using the Action Replay on the DS version, a glitch may occur in which when the zombies are viewed, the Gargantuar will be seen without a head, the Imp at its back, and its legs. *The Imp on the Gargantuar holds reins tied to the Gargantuar's collar but when he throws the Imp the reins disappear. s.]] *A rake alone will not kill a Gargantuar. It will deal one instant kill of damage, but he will throw the Imp. *The Gargantuar's roar is the same roar used by Dr. Zomboss when his Zombot is destroyed. *The Gargantuar takes six hits in Co-op Bowling. *The Zombot looks like it is based on a Gargantuar, considering the toughness and appearance of both zombies. *The Gargantuar, the Balloon Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are three of four zombies that appear in I, Zombie levels, but not in I, Zombie Endless. This is probably to keep the player from making the puzzle too easy, due to the fact that these three are very effective against the plants in the level. However, the normal Zombie is also omitted to make the game more challenging in another way, for a normal zombie can sometimes manage to clear a line with a single offensive plant, while the Imp cannot in most cases, unless the offensive plant is a Spikeweed or (sometimes) a Kernel-pult in the rightmost column. *It is possible for a Gargantuar to be damaged by a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, if you plant it under the Gargantuar. *If a sleeping mushroom is squashed by a Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss, the mushroom will become a flattened woken version of the mushroom. *The Gargantuars may be a reference to Shrek since they look like ogres. *Since Gargantuars don't eat, it is odd that the eating sound is played if it successfully invades the house. *Despite the fact that the zombies in the game were once humans, it doesn't make sense how a Gargantuar could have a been a human due to its massive size. **It is possible that it could have gotten mutated from Dr. Zomboss before the events of ''Plants vs. Zombies. *As seen in the concept design for Gargantuar posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], the Gargantuar was going to be a much more muscular zombie with short legs. His telephone pole is still present, however, although his Imp is missing. *Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Mall Cop Zombie (if he's still on his segway) Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that can survive an instant kill. *The Gargantuar has a collar around its neck. **This is because the Imp treats him like a horse. *You can kill a Gargantuar before he launches his Imp, if you either use two fully-charged instant kills or explosives, or if you have lots of fast-firing plants. *The Gargantuar can only have two bandages. *It is unknown why the Gargantuar throws its Imp. It is possible that it is so angry at being wounded, it needs somebody to take its anger on, or simply on Dr. Zomboss' orders. *When a Gargantuar squashes a Sunflower in the I, Zombie level "Me Smash!", all the sun comes out, unlike the other zombies in I, Zombie, as they eat the Sunflower while sun comes out. *The Gargantuar and Imp may be a reference to Freak the Mighty, where Freak rides on Max's shoulders like an Imp rides on a Gargantuar's back. *Gargantuar's shirt and shoes gets torn up at every degrade. *When Dr. Zomboss puts down a Gargantuar, the Gargantuar is actually taller than the Zombot's hand. The Gargantuar thus seems to appear out of nowhere. **This also happens on versions of the game that have bushes on the far right of the lawn. *The Gargantuar stops moving for a while when it throws an Imp. *If a Gargantuar dies before the Imp is tossed, then the Imp will disappear into the trash can. **This is because there is no "Gargantuar died with Imp on back" animation. *It is weird that in the DS version, plants will be crushed before Gargantuars finishes crushing them. This makes it harder to defeat in the DS version. **This also happens in the DSiWare version. *Despite its heavy weight, the Roof can still hold the Gargantuar and doesn't break when the Gargantuar falls or smashes a plant. *It is unknown how it can fit inside the vases in Vasebreaker. *Its wildlife crossing sign seems to have a duck on it. *Sometimes, in the DSiware version, the Gargantuar will change its weapon when it smashes a plant. **This also happens in DS Vs mode. *If you hack Wall-nut Bowling 2 to have a Gargantuar, a Giant Wall-nut can kill it in one hit. *The HD Gargantuar has a naked Imp. *If you look closely you can see he has rope tied around him. *If playing the game on a mobile device, and the device has a vibration feature, a Gargantuar will trigger the vibration in two ways: every time it crushes a plant, and when it falls over and dies. **The same does not hold true in It's About Time. **The only other times the device vibrates is when using any explosive plant and during certain occurrences while battling Dr. Zomboss. *Oddly, the Gargantuar never crushes the player's lawn mowers, pool cleaners and roof cleaners; although in I, Zombie, he smashes the brains at the end of the row. *There is a trick to eliminate a Gargantuar instantly must use 2 squash to remove it. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Though it still has its pole, in the "Choose Your Seeds" screen of Road Trip levels, it appears without its pole. *When a Gargantuar Zombie is defeated with the Imp still riding in this game, the Imp will fall out of the trash can and onto the ground. **This isn't so if it gets burned. *Sometimes the Gargantuar Zombie will not throw its Imp. This is because the location of where the Gargantuar Zombie is throwing, this is where the Imp's location will also be. This being so, when the Gargantuar Zombie throws the Imp, the Imp will take damage, sometimes killing it, and not taking the flag. *In Brainball, there is no known way to prevent any attack from Gargantuar Zombies because of its Imp throw landing very close to a target building. You can easily use a wave of Barrel Zombies if the Imp does not reach your target. *The Gargantuar Zombie is the only returning zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies ''that has no change in how many hits he takes to kill. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Gargantuar loses its head when dying unlike in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. **However, he still won't crush the player's mowers. *The Gargantuar has different variations in different areas. **In Ancient Egypt, it is called the Mummified Gargantuar, it uses a sarcophagus to smash plants. ***Oddly, the sarcophagus doesn't break if it smashes a plant. **In Pirate Seas, it is called the Gargantuar Pirate, it uses a shark to smash plants. **In Wild West, it is called the Wild West Gargantuar, it uses a brand to smash plants. ***Brand is a charred piece of wood. The circular part of it is the charred part. Therefore, it is quitely odd for a plant not to burn when smashed. *In Ancient Egypt and Wild West, when severely damaged or damaged by an instant-kill plant, they will throw their Imp to the third column. However, the Gargantuar Pirate stops for a bit which is slightly longer than Egyptian and Western Gargantuars and fires the Imp Cannon. The Imp will still land on the third column. *Zapping a Gargantuar reveals that he has an entire dinosaur skeleton instead of rib bones. It is unknown how this works. **It is maybe because of the mutations that Dr. Zomboss did on this zombie. *Along with the Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Imp, Gargantuar is one of the five zombies to have appeared in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. *If you look closely, you can see that the shark has eaten a Zombie. **Also if you look closely when he is smashing a plant with is sarcophagus, you can see a mummy zombie inside, but it is only seen for a split second. *The Wild West Gargantuar has the second shortest almanac in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, with the first being the Zombie Chicken (which has only one word). *The Gargantuar crushes plants stronger than Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie, as it can destroy a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in one hit, while Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie takes longer to crush a defensive plant. **However, if Wall-nut or Tall-nut is fed with Plant Food it will survive another hit. *A Spring Bean can instantly kill a Gargantuar in Pirate Seas when near water. *The Gargantuar must smash the Spikerock three times, compared to the original Plants vs. Zombies, which takes nine smashes. *If you freeze a Gargantuar Pirate before smashing a plant, you may notice that the shark's tail is below the Gargantuar Pirate's raised hand. *Oddly when the player blows up or zap a Gargantuar to its last hit point the Imp will always be in the animation even if it has been thrown. *Unlike in the first game The Gargauntar has a died with Imp animation (Imp falls out of holder onto it`s back). *The Gargantuar is one of six zombies to have a new look for the Feastivus Event, the others are Swashbuckler Zombie, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies and Imp. *The Feastivus Gargantuar is the only zombie that does not have an Almanac Entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Oddly, when the player uses an instant-kill plant to attack an undamaged Gargantuar, the Gargantuar will not throw its Imp until it is damaged by another plant. *The only Power-Ups that can kill Gargantuars is Power Zap and Power Snow. **This is since Power Pinch won't work against it and Power Toss makes it only go to the top right edge of the screen. ***However, in Pirate Seas, flinging it with Power Toss to the water instantly kills it. *In every time period so far, a Gargantuar is only ever shown not wearing shoes, even in the statues next to level 8. **Feastivus Gargantuar does wear shoes, however. **Probably because footwear wasn't invented back then. ***But that doesn't explain the Pirate and Wild West Gargantuars, as Pirates and Cowboys should have boots. ***It is possible that a Gargantuar might be wearing shoes in a future update, but it is obviously not known for sure. *The Gargantuar Pirate is the only Gargantuar that doesn't throw its Imp when damaged (The cannon shoots the Imp Pirate Zombie to the lawn, not thrown by the Gargantuar Pirate). *The basic version's almanac entry just says Gargantuar instead of basic Gargantuar. The same goes for the Imp. See also *Imp *Giga-Football Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Giga-gargantuar Category:Zombies Category:Roof Encountered Zombies Category:Roof Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies